Konori
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany figures out that he can't go back home, because Prussia had already taken his car. He figures Russia is the only person that he can talk to. The Russian tells him about a certain singer who sounds awfully familiar. Gee, I wonder who he could sound like... got any ideas? One-shot. Germany and Russia :D


**Konori**

* * *

Everyone in the meeting room rushed out quickly, as if they wanted to get away from everyone else. Germany sighed. He had specifically ordered Italy to wait for him to leave, but the funny thing is, he figured out that Italy and Prussia had drove his car to their house.

He had no way to get back home. He growled, putting his head in his hands.

He heard the faint humming of someone. He looked to his side. Russia was still in the meeting room. He was listening to music... wait, he was what?! Listening to music?

Does he ever listen to music? Germany asked himself. The Russian wore headphones, so he guessed so. He stood up slowly, as if not wanting to attract the Russian's attention so suddenly.

Russia had his eyes closed, smiling as he listened to his music.

He stepped up to him cautiously. "Eh, Russland?" The Russian didn't hear him. He tapped his shoulder, earning a flinch and a gasp from him. He whirled around quickly, surprised to see the German.

"Oh, Germany. Privet~!" He smiled. Germany smiled back. "I was wondering, um..." He looked down, embarrassed. "Prussia and Italy went the house with my car, and, well I have no other way to get back home... could you maybe, drop me off?"

Russia smiled, nodding. "Da." Germany pointed to his headphones. "Say, what are you listening to?"

The Russian smiled brighter, a bit of pink across his cheeks. "Eh, he's a singer named Konori. He's songs are in Japanese, but I like them anyways!"

Germany nodded, understanding. "I really love his voice, though. He sounds so familiar, yet I don't know who he reminds me of. Here, you listen." He placed the headphones on the German's head, making him sit down in one of the chairs.

Russia picked a random song from his cellphone. "Can you ear it?" He asked with a smile.

Germany nodded. The music started off fancy-like, almost old-timey-like even.

_"Garasu no me no oningyou,  
aru yoru utai dashi mashita.  
"Nee, suteki na kuni e,  
kimi wo tsurete iki mashou ka." _

Germany blushed. The man sounded _exactly _like him! No wonder Russia said he sounded familiar. It was so creepy... he sounded _just _like him.

_"Shiroi usagi oikakete,  
fukai ana e ochiteku.  
Hora mou, modorenai~ ya!""_

He went from singing softly into completely shouting. His voice was so deep, it was as if he were bound to break the microphone.

_"Totemo fushigi na, kuni!  
Nozomi, wa nande mo kanau.  
Nemu no ki no ue de.  
Niyari, Chesha Neko ga warau..._

_"Youkoso~""_

Russia giggled, noticing the German's reaction. Germany took the headphones off slowly. "You like~?" The Russian asked, tilting his head to the side childishly. Germany smiled, hesitantly nodding. "I love the way he sings... his voice is so low and deep and husky." He added, blushing more.

He had a boy-crush on the singer. That's lovely, including the fact that he and Germany sound EXACTLY the same. The two walked to the door of the building. Russia was humming one of the songs. They both stepped out into the blistering winds outside, the night sky completely black.

"Oh no!" He spoke, holding his hand over his mouth. Germany looked at him. "Huh? What's wrong?" Russia pointed to the parking lot. "My car's missing!" Germany looked over into the parking lot. He didn't see any cars.

"A-are you sure you didn't park it somewhere else?!" Germany asked, a bit worried. Russia nodded. "I swear I parked it in this area."

Germany sighed. "Can you call someone?" He asked.

Russia held out his phone. "No signal..." He spoke. Just then, rain poured from the sky. The two groaned.

"Let's just head back inside." Germany pulled the door to the building open. It wouldn't budge. "Eh?!" He pulled it harder, Russia helping. It was locked.

"D-did you lock the door?!" Russia asked. Germany shook his head. "Nein!"

Germany continued to try and open the door. He growled, slamming his head against it in frustration. Russia shivered, holding his arms around himself. The rain poured more vigorously, making them colder and wet.

The Russian sat on the ground. "I g-guess we h-have to stay o-out here." He spoke, stuttering from the freezing weather. He forced a smile at the German, who only grimaced back.

Germany finally gave up, sitting beside Russia. The Russian listened to his music, holding his knees softly. They both were under the corner of the building's roof, so it stopped the rain.

Germany sighed. He felt something fall against his shoulder. Russia had fallen asleep, his headphones loose around his head. Russia was visibly shaking. Germany pulled him closer, wanting to take his mind off of the blistering cold. He set his head on top of the Russian's feeling sleepy himself.

He wondered what song the Russian was listening to. He softly took one of the buds of the earphones and placed it on his left ear, opposite of the ear the other bud that Russia was wearing was on.

Even though the song was a rock song, the volume was turned down so it was quiet. Germany closed his eyes, draping his arm around Russia's shoulder. The Russian smiled as he nuzzled the German's chest. The two fell asleep on the outside of the building.

* * *

**A/N: Tada~! That was stupid ;w; **

**I love Konori, so I was like, "I'M GONNA BE STUPID UND PUT THIS GUY IN A FANFIC, LOL ROFLMAO. -Dead-" This is what happened. e-e One-shots FTW!**


End file.
